


My Everything

by tonystarksass



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Pepperony Week, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksass/pseuds/tonystarksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their relationship in full-bloom, Tony takes his time with Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (Theme: Sexy) of Pepperony Week!
> 
> Takes place post-Iron Man 2!
> 
>  **Edit** : Slightly revamped/revised, September 2017.

After nearly losing her to Vanko’s exploding army of droids, Tony dove head first into his relationship with Pepper. 

They secretly dated for a couple of weeks before Tony accidentally blurted out that they were "happily dating" on a highly anticipated and _highly_ televised interview. Millions witnessed a blushing Tony Stark attempt to ramble a recovery. The damage was done, however.

But, nonetheless, everything seemed to fall into place after that. 

Tony put forth an extravagant effort to prove to Pepper that he was very, very serious about their blooming relationship. PDA, galore. Holding her hand everywhere they went, kissing her in-between words, cuddling whenever they got the opportunity, attempting to cook her meals, and going on numerous, breathtaking dates and vacations together. He treated her like she was his world, and she was. Truly. All while, for the most part, keeping his hands to himself.

He respected Pepper more than anyone in the entire world and was willing to wait as long as she wanted before they became physical. Two months into their relationship, Pepper granted him just that. 

Their first time together had been nerve-racking, rough and quick; a heated passion to get to each other’s bare skin as quickly as possible. Both of them had never experienced anything like the other. 

A month after that, their relationship was very much stable, moving in all the proper directions a relationship should. 

In fact, Pepper had recently moved in with Tony. It took a little convincing on his part. _My bed isn't as comfortable without you beside me, I miss you so much when you stay at your apartment, I can't protect you while you're there._ That, and a combination of Pepper actually spending more nights at his place than her own. Moving in just seemed like the next step. Tony was ecstatic. It was endearing.

And Pepper, well, she fell more in love with Tony every single day, unable to part with the smile she’d been sporting since the first night he’d kissed her. They both couldn’t be happier, really. 

Surprisingly, Tony hadn’t tried anything sexual since their first time. Pepper had been extremely nervous about it, worrying that she wouldn't be good enough for him, but it turned out he was nervous for the exact same reason. 

Currently, the couple was curled comfortably against each other, basking in the warmth of one another after a long day of paperwork and meetings. It was evening, the sun slowly setting and kissing their exposed skin as it peeked through the window.

Pepper was wearing one of Tony’s old t-shirts and a pair of black panties, one of her arms wrapped around his torso and her head resting on his bare chest as the reactor hummed gently between them. 

Tony, only in his boxers, had one arm wrapped around Pepper’s shoulders as his free hand lightly traced her arm that was around his middle. _Bliss_ , was the only word Tony could describe for moments like these. He lived for them. Lived for Pepper, if he was being completely honest.

One of Pepper’s legs was tucked in-between Tony’s. Their shared need to be as _close_ to each other as they could possibly be was overwhelming. Skin on skin was almost always necessary. 

“Have I told you I love you?” Tony murmured, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

Pepper smiled and hummed in thought, placing a light kiss on his chest. Slightly above his reactor. “A few times.” 

“I love you.”

Pepper sat up and leaned on her elbow to look down at Tony. His eyes were so soft and warm. They were, quite literally, pulling her in. “I love you too, Mr. Stark,” she whispered, their breath lingering for a moment before she pressed her lips against his. 

Tony hummed, closing his eyes as he lost himself in Pepper. After a moment of lazy kissing, he gently pushed her back down onto the mattress and moved to hover above her, deepening the kiss. His tongue twirled with Pepper's, both of them groaning into each other's mouth.

Pepper reached up and cupped both sides of his face, one hand moving up to grip his hair. She gently tugged on Tony’s bottom lip with her teeth, drawing a low moan from him. A shiver ran down her spine.

His hands ran down her sides before mindlessly playing with the hem of her shirt, pushing it up slightly and tracing her freckled skin with his thumbs. Massaging her hips. Tony broke the kiss and ran his lips down Pepper’s neck, grinning against her skin as she squirmed beneath him. She always told him that his goatee tickled.

Pepper quickly pushed on Tony's chest to get him to move back slightly before yanking off her shirt and throwing it to the side. She smiled at the bewildered look that had settled on his face and bucked her hips up against his to pull him from his adorable trance to get him going again. Tony groaned. It worked. 

He dipped his head down and kissed right between her breasts, smiling against her skin. He was never, _ever_ going to get over how freckled it was.

“Tony,” Pepper whispered, tilting his head up as she looked deeply into his eyes. They were dilated, boring into her. “Can we—” she paused, slightly unsure of herself. Which was a little ridiculous given their current position, but still. "Can we go slow this time?" 

"Yes," Tony answered with a nod, his voice rough and shaky. God, that was going to be the end of her. "Anything for you."

He moved up and pressed a light kiss on her lips, hands dipping down to help with the removal of her panties. Pepper smiled and let him take the lead, watching as Tony snaked them down her very long legs and threw them across the room. 

Now, Pepper was completely naked below Tony. And, in her modest opinion, he needed to be too. She ran her hands down Tony's chest, nails scratching gently at his skin before stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Tony whined.

Pepper leaned up and kissed the surprised agony off his face. He was _adorable_. She could already feel how eager he was before she dipped her hand into his boxers, lightly gripping his cock. 

Tony moaned in response to her movement, his head falling to her shoulder. Now, with the upper hand, Pepper began to stroke his length. Slowly. His hips bucked uncontrollably by the fifth stroke. Unable to take much more.

"Ah, fuck, Pep," Tony cursed under his breath, pulling down his boxers to free his cock from the traps of the cotton material. Pepper suddenly let go and it bobbed between them for a moment before Tony reached down and pumped himself lazily. She gasped and warmed from her head to her toes. That was, beyond hot. 

Pepper looked up at Tony's face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slack. Just slightly open. She smiled and cupped his chin. "I'm right here, Mr. Stark."

Tony's cock throbbed in his hand. "Call me Mr. Stark again," he smirked, opening his eyes and moving down to nuzzle her neck, again

Pepper laughed, scratching at the hairs on his back of his neck, but stopped when she felt Tony moving away. He leaned over and opened his nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. Tony smiled at Pepper when he noticed she was watching, opening the condom with ease. 

Pepper reached up and covered his hands, gently taking it from him. "I got it." She grabbed ahold of his cock and gently rolled the condom down his length, knuckles grazing his balls. Tony jerked.

"Okay," he breathed, "That was hotter than it should of been." Pepper laughed, again, gesturing toward the lube. "Please, continue." 

Tony nodded, opening the bottle and squirting a good amount onto his fingers. He set it back down on the edge of the nightstand and kissed Pepper's cheek before his fingers got to work.

Pepper draped her arms around Tony's neck as he gently opened her up, coating her entrance with the slimy substance. Pepper moaned. Boy, was he talented with his fingers.

Satisfied with how wet she was, Tony rubbed his thumb back and forth and up and down against her clit. Pepper moaned, again. "Tony, God." He smirked and continued rubbing, changing the speed and rhythm. Fine-tuning her, almost. 

Finally, Pepper couldn't take his teasing any longer. "Tony, please. I need you," she breathed. He _really_ couldn't resist that request. 

His hand moved from her clit to his cock, giving himself another quick stroke before lining up against Pepper’s entrance. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, slowly pushing his tip inside her as they maintained eye contact. God, she was warm. And tight. He'd voice that, but his throat felt funny and pleasure was overtaking all of his senses and—yeah, this was much, _much_ better than anonymous sex with strangers.

Their moans mingled together, becoming one as they did. Mentally and physically. Slowly, Tony pushed all the way inside Pepper, filling her up as her fingernails bit into the skin of his back. 

One of Pepper’s hands moved to the back of Tony’s neck, for balance and to pull him closer, as he started to rock; hugging him against her. "Tony," Pepper moaned, "Oh, _Tony_." 

And, as per her request, his pace was agonizingly slow. Completely intimate and everything she ever wanted in a partner. “Fuck, Pepper,” Tony groaned, his cock slipping in and out of her. Pleasure warming his entire being. His lips found hers, roughly swallowing her whimpers before leaning his forehead against hers. 

At such an unhurried speed, Tony could feel every clench, every tug and pull, every bite of her nails, and every hot moan against his ear. It was absolutely incredible. Pepper slid her hands down his sweat-gleamed chest and gripped his biceps. Her head was driven back into the pillow as Tony slowly thrust in and out, taking his time with her. They moaned and groaned together with every twitch on his cock, completely lost in each other. 

“God, Tony,” Pepper moaned, crossing her legs around his back to drive him in deeper. The new angle made her cry out, gripping his arms tightly. Tony’s thrusts sped up slightly, making her back arch up into him; silently urging him to go faster as they both grew very close to their much-needed releases. 

A deep groan echoed through the room as Tony pushed harder into Pepper, cock almost slipping completely out of her before slamming back in. Everything was sleek and sweaty and warm and tight and perfect.

“Pep," Tony mumbled, bucking his hips faster and faster. "I’m close—” Pepper met his thrusts with unmatched concentration, wanting Tony to come just as much as herself. She moaned loudly when his tip hit a particularly sweet spot inside her, dragging her nails down his back. 

Tony reached down between Pepper's legs, gently flicking at her clit with his thumb as he kept the rhythm and speed of his previous thrusts. God _bless_ his ability to multitask, Pepper thought. She whimpered softly, warmth spreading through her lower stomach. She was close. 

Her hand moved up to Tony's hair, gripping a tuft of his soft, brown locks. She tugged on it, roughly, and Tony groaned. Completely consumed with ecstasy and with one last solid thrust, Tony's cock slid and hit just the spot Pepper needed so desperately. “Oh my God, T—Tony!” she yelled, crying out his name. A bright realm of white flashed behind her closed eyes as she gushed around him, legs tightening around his waist. Holding him there. Needing to feel him inside her as she came.

Tony kept thrusting, helping Pepper ride out her orgasm as he quickly turned the corner to his. He came with a grunt, shooting his hot load inside the condom as her walls squeezed him for every last drop he offered. His cock throbbed and twitched and throbbed again. He all but collapsed atop Pepper, holding himself up weakly as he shallowly thrusted inside her; riding out the end of both their orgasms. 

Tony's face was pressed against her neck and he stayed there for awhile. Pepper breathed against his ear, their heartbeats beating together. With a groan, Tony slowly pulled out of Pepper. She gasped, her lips forming a beautiful "O" again. Sliding out was just as good as sliding in, it seemed. He grinned and gripped the base of his soft cock, holding the condom in place before sliding it off and tying it at the end. He disposed of it in the trashcan beside the bed. 

Tony flopped back onto the bed beside Pepper, immediately enveloping her in his arms before his head could even hit the pillow.

Pepper wrapped herself around him until they were a tangle of limbs with her head on his chest. They were both sticky and sweaty and the air was stung with the scent of sex, but they loved it.

“I love you so much,” Pepper whispered, curling further into Tony's side. They should really shower, she realized, but she was sleepy and happy and enjoying their post-coital cuddling too much to move.

“I love you more," Tony responded, running his fingers lightly over her back. He turned his head and kissed her forehead, her bangs tickling his nose. He smiled. "You're my everything, Ms. Potts." 


End file.
